The Ghost of Sheriff James
The Ghost of Sheriff James is the eighth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Sheriff James has vanished! People think he’s dead because his ghost haunts Coolsville at night! Could Sheriff James be back? Or is it all a hoax? Synopsis Sheriff Max is walking to Sheriff James's jail cell. When he gets there, Sheriff James is gone. Max looks around. He goes outside to look for Sheriff James. After looking all over Coolsville, Max gets worried. Suddenly, a Sheriff James with bright blue skin and red eyes jumps down from a tree and shouts "Boo!" Scooby and the gang are at Fred's house in Fred's room. His wallpaper is trap blueprints. The door bursts open. Sheriff Max comes running in. He can only say "James is back!", and his skin is slightly green. Fred's dad is a doctor, and he takes Sheriff Max to the hospital. Fred wonders what that was about. Suddenly, the door bursts open again and Sheriff James's ghost bursts in. He tosses spiked handcuffs all over the room, destroying it. The gang jumps out Fred's window. When they land in a bush, the gang looks up. Sheriff James's ghost is tossing spiked handcuffs at them from the window. Scooby and Shaggy run away followed by the others. The gang soon finds Mayor Cool. Mayor Cool explains that people think Sheriff James died trying to escape jail and his ghost is out for revenge. Velma says there is no such thing as ghosts. Shaggy tells her to tell that to Sheriff James's ghost. Sheriff James's ghost enters the room. He starts destroying it with his spiked handcuffs. After escaping, the gang and the mayor hide in the back of Mystery Machine. They look at the driver's seat and see the ghost of Sheriff James driving. He tosses spiked handcuffs at them. He crashes the van, and jumps out. Soon, Scooby and the gang split up. Shaggy and Scooby are searching for clues in the jail. They walk inside Sheriff James's empty jail cell, and the ghost comes up and locks the door behind them. Scooby and Shaggy bang on the bars as Sheriff James's ghost leaves. Scooby digs a hole, and he and Shaggy jump in it. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Velma finds a photo of an orange ascot; Fred's ascot! The ghost of Sheriff James appears and starts tossing his spiked handcuffs everywhere. After escaping, Fred, Daphne, and Velma find themselves in a building. They see Sheriff James tied up! After untying Sheriff James, James explains a monster grabbed him. The ghost of Sheriff James enters and gasps. He runs away. Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy pop out of a hole. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the ghost of Sheriff James. They chase him into Fred's trap. Fred takes the ghost out of the net and Sheriff Max comes back no-longer crazy. Velma unmasks the ghost. It is Fred's dad! Fred's Dad wanted to destroy Coolsville and build a mall. Sheriff Max takes Fred's Dad away. The next day, Scooby and Shaggy are pretending to be zombies. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo," Scooby says in a zombie-like voice. Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost of Sheriff James Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Fred's house **Jail Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff